Aliens versus Predator: Cold and Distant
by xGoodnightAndGo
Summary: When NASA loses contact with a research team, a rescue squad is sent to find out what happened. Rated for language and gore.


Aliens Versus Predator: Cold and Distant  
  
By Alex Manganiello  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to neither Aliens nor Predator, but I guess I own the rights to this story, right? Anyway, I merely happen to love both franchises (is that the right word?), and merging them into one can only be good.  
  
Prologue: Cold and Distant  
  
Miley looked over his shoulder, a little too calmly, not knowing what he was expecting, just expecting something. Behind him, stirring in bed, was Private Jakes. Miley sighed; he hated this goddamn planet. They were supposed to see if it was acceptable for human civilization. So far, they hadn't found a damn thing wrong with it. The oxygen level was fine. There weren't any chemical problems. And, so far, no signs of hostile life were present. Miley had thought it would be cool to go into space, to explore, and to see the universe. Christ Jesus, though, what he'd give to go back home and be with his wife and kid. He'd been gone a month now, and he already missed them like Hell. He wasn't built for this, and he certainly wasn't ready for the future.  
  
Goddamn Captain Whitman had decided they'd better stay longer and examine the soil. He figured if there were trees and plants, there had to be some kind of animals. Miley wasn't exactly sure if that was good logic, but he didn't really care anymore.  
  
Sighing, he pushed away from the desk and stood up. Everyone else was sleeping; why not him? Well, except for Whitman, of course. Miley wasn't sure if that bastard was even human. He wondered if he was one of those android types. It scared him thinking about it, having a robot in control. He decided to shrug it off. Miley was in mid-strife when --  
  
[ Click. ]  
  
He froze, holding his foot above the floor, looking around the room cautiously. It sounded like animal claws, tapping against the floor. He looked to his left, eyeing Jakes' desk. Whatever it was, it was hiding behind there. He could feel it. The only light on was on Miley's desk, but the books in front of it cast a shadow across Jakes' desk, leaving it in the dark. Miley sighed, and put his foot down, realizing it was probably just his imagination. Of course, though, you'd have to have an imagination working with NASA. They did some interesting --  
  
[ Click-click. Click. ]  
  
Miley held his breath. There was a loud, hollow thud and then the clicking continued. 'What the hell? Something's really there. Oh Jesus. Oh God,' he thought to himself, his hands shaking. Aliens. For Christ's sake, Aliens. Not sure if he was being very brave or very stupid, he leaned over towards the desk. He bit down on his lip. 'Where the Hell are you, you bastard? What are you? What the fuck do you want, you son of a --'  
  
Something lunged at Miley from the dark. He let out a scream, but it was quickly muffled as the thing latched onto his face. Miley immediately grabbed at it, trying to tear it away, but it dug its claws deeper into his skin. He realized it was suffocating him. He started kicking at the desk in front of him, desperate and panicking. He heard Jakes shout something but he couldn't make it out. Miley quickly ran forward, knowing he had to get their attention and fast. He crashed into a desk and flipped over it, landing on his back. He tried to scream as he began writhing in pain on the damp floor.  
  
Just then he heard more shouts and felt someone put their hands around his, pulling at the thing. Something screeched and the thing flew from Miley's face. He gasped for air and quickly got up. Whirling around he looked at Richards, Jakes, and Wells, his roommates. "What the Hell was that? Where the fuck it'd--"  
  
"Jakes! Look out!" Wells cried in horror.  
  
The thing thrusted itself onto Jakes' chest and he screamed. Everyone stared in horror as the thing ripped its way into Jakes' stomach. And then--  
  
[ Click-click. Click-click. ]  
  
Across the hall they heard Benace scream.  
  
Author's Note: I realize this is short, but it's only the prologue, I have chapter one pretty much finished. If you like this, and you'd like to read on, please review it. I'd really appreciate any comments, good or bad. Thanks in advance. 


End file.
